Ouran's Hocus Pocus
by SkyLink
Summary: Kaoru, Haruhi, and Ageha are curious about the old legends of the Sanderson sisters they keep hearing about. A field trip with their class to Salem might stir up something they really shouldn't have. Can Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Ageha get out with their lives? Or will one of them lose their life? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first cross over. Please go easy. Cross over of Ouran and Hocus Pocus. I own neither. **

Chapter 1

Kaoru's Pov

"Now class, we are going to be learning about an old tale about Salem, Massachusesetts. Over 300 years ago, there were three witches. They would kidnap little children and steal their souls to become young again. They say that there is a candle and you light it on Halloween, the sisters will come back to life." The teacher was usually boring, but this kind of sparked my interest. I've always been into this kind of stuff. Witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, I'm weird. My brother on the other hand hasn't really taken much of an interest. "That is why, come Halloween, we will take a field trip to America to see the Museum. It will cost each 10,000 yen a head. The money will be due in a week from today. The field trip will be on the 30th. We will be there for three days. Class dismissed. Don't forget to grab your field trip forms." There was the sound of books and papers being put in bags.

"What do you think guys? Should we go?"

"I can't, I don't have a passport."

"I don't really want to go. Most likely it will be boring."

"Well, I'm going. Whether you want to or not. Haruhi, if you want to go, I can get you a passport and pay for your trip."

"You don't need to do that."

"Of course I do. If you want to go, I don't think it's fair that you miss out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"Ok, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome sis." I consider Haruhi a sister, since Hika is in love with her. So, I'll step aside. "Oh, maybe we can smuggle Ageha in."

"You are too excited about this."

"Heck yea, I am. I've always wanted to go to a witch museum. Plus, we can sight see." History was the last class of the day. So Hikaru and I went home. I ran upstairs and went into Dad's office room.

"Hey, son, what is it?"

"Can I have 20,000 yen?"

"Why?"

"We are going on a field trip and it costs 10,000 yen and I said I'd help a friend of mine. So she could go."

"Ok. Where is this field trip to?" He didn't look away from his computer screen.

"In SalemMassachusetts."

"Hmm. Ok, when is it."

"We are going the day before Halloween."

"Ok then. Here's the money." He pulls out his wallet and gives me 20,000 yen.

"Um, how do I get a passport?"

"Why? You have one."

"Yes, but my friend doesn't. She's a commoner."

"Ok then. Here's the extra money for it. She has to go to an Airline office and get a passport from them."

"Ok, thank you." I left my dad to his work. I put the money in my wallet and was about to head back out to give Haruhi the money.

"Where are you going?" I saw Hikaru standing at the doorway of the family room.

"I'm going to give Haruhi the money for her fieldtrip and for her passport."

"You're going to her house alone?"

"That's what I was planning on."

"Where are you going brother?"

"Ageha, I'm going to visit Haruhi."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"Sure. What about you Hikaru?"

"I'll pass, I have to work on homework."

"Suit yourself. Go get your jacket, Ageha."

"Right." I watched my little sister walk off to the closet. (I don't know how old she is in the manga, but this is shortly before the Halloween episode. I just have her in this point of the story. Here she is six or seven.) She's so cute. I feel bad for her though, eventually she'll have to spend the rest of her life here, no siblings to play with. That is, unless I stay here for college. She came back in her butterfly printed jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." We headed out to the apartments. We decided it would be better to walk, no need to take advantage of our limo driver, right? "So, is Hika ever going to express his love to Haruhi?"

"I don't know. I hope so, he needs to be more open, you know? I can tell he likes her, a lot and I hope it all works out."

"I do too. He deserves to be happy." I smile at my sister. She reminds me of me when I was her age, except I was a bit more twisted. Especially because of that maid, she said that nobody would be able to tell me and Hikaru apart.

* * *

We made it to Haruhi's apartment. We both knock on the door and she answers.

"Kaoru, Ageha, what are you doing here?"

"We came to give you the field trip money. Oh, and the money for a passport. Just go to one of those Airport facilities to get your passport."

"thank you Kaoru. You seriously didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. Here you go." I handed her the money, making sure I still had my 10,000 yen.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Since that's all, we'll take our leave. See you in school." We walk away. I hear her reply back with a 'see you later.'

"I wish I could go on the field trip with you."

"I wish that too. You're a little too young to be a chaperone. I don't think the airport people would allow you to be smuggled in a suitcase."

"Darn."

"Yea. So, how was school?"

"It was great. There's a little bird on the playground who keeps squawking at you when you approach, it's so funny."

"I suggest you stay away from it. It could be protecting a nest of eggs."

"Ok." She smiles, making me smile. I can't imagine my life without her. She's the cutest little girl I've known. She seems to have inherited the same eyes as us, but has Dad's hair. We make it inside the house and instantly we are pulled into a hug by Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" He stopped hugging us.

"Sorry, I was worried about you two. I don't want you to be snatched up."

"You could have gone with."

"I know. I have a lot of studying to do. We have a foreign language test soon."

"Oh yea."

"We would have been safe, Hika. Kao would protect us."

"Your right. I'm just a bit over protective. Especially if it comes to my little siblings."

"We understand."

"Ok, better go do your homework Ageha."

"Ok." She walked away.

"Kaoru, why do you want to go on this trip so badly?"

"I like witches and ghosts and stuff like that. Plus, I can get out of the country for a while."

"You can do that any time."

"I know, but only with Mom and Dad's permission. The last time we left the country was before Ageha was born." I walk passed him to grab my bag and sit at the kitchen table to do homework. I don't have that much. Just math, foreign language, and literature. I hear a small knock at the kitchen door and turn to find Hikaru standing there.

"Hey, you need help with math?"

"a little, I'm not really getting the FOIL method." Hikaru sat next to me at the table.

"Ok, how I do it is you do a punnet square and use the terms. For example, (5x +7) goes on the top and (3x-8) goes along the side. Or the other way around, like a punnet square."

"Ok, so I just multiply them?"

"Yep and you have to combine like-terms at the end." I finished solving the problem. I came up with 15x^2- 19x-56. "Ok. You get it?"

"I think so. Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

"Hikaru, why don't you want to go on the field trip?"

"I'm not very interested in witches and stuff. However, I do like Halloween. It's fun messing with people."

"I can't help but agree with you." I continue with my homework.

* * *

The next day.

"Hey, teacher, um, is it possible for someone to bring along their little sibling?"

"Yes, but they need a permission slip and the same amount of money. They also need to be excused from school."

"That I can do."

"Great, oh, and do you know if Hikaru is going?"

"No. He says he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff."

"Oh, well that's a shame. Knowing you, you aren't going to pass up this chance."

"You kidding me? No way. I wouldn't for the world."

"Glad to hear it. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your little sister."

"We will definatly be there."

"Great, bye now."

"Bye." She's my favorite teacher. I head out to host club. We're meeting today.

"Oh, there you are." Tamaki always mentioned if we were late to club. He can be annoying sometimes, but Hikaru and I love messing with him.

"Sorry, had to talk with my teacher."

"About what?"

"About a fieldtrip to SalemMassachusetts. I asked her if I could bring Ageha with. She said yes." I saw Hikaru perk up at the news.

"That's great. I can't wait till the trip."

"Wait, your going, Haruhi?" Tamaki looked like he was about to freak out.

"Yes."

"But, how will you get there? You don't have a passport!"

"Well, normally she wouldn't be going, but luckily she knows a certain twin."

"When is this?"

"We take off to America on the 30th at 6 am."

"That early?"

"Yep and we have to be at the school by 5:30or they'll take off without us."

"Wow, better get a good night sleep that night."

"Yep. Wait what day is it today?"

"It's Thursday."

"YES! Only a week." I saw a look on Hikaru's face. "What's wrong Hika?"

"I just think your acting a bit childish with this whole thing. Your too excited about it." Really, I'm being childish? I look down at the ground. I turn around and walk out, not saying anything. I'll just head home and tell Ageha she'll be able to come with. I walk in and immediately Ageha runs to me.

"Hey, Ageha."

"Hi, where's Hikaru?"

"He's still at host club, but I've got some news for you." I crouch down to her eye level. "I talked to my teacher and she said you can come with. I have the permission slip for you. Go ask Dad to sign it."

"Ok. Yay, I'm so excited." She ran up the stairs faster than I thought possible for anyone. Not even a cheetah could run faster than her. She must be really excited. She brought it back down after a few minutes, signed and with the money. I put it in my bag.

"I'll be sure to give it to my teacher tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Go do your homework, ok?"

"Ok." She walks off. Hikaru walks in. He says nothing, he just runs upstairs. I don't know what his problem is today. I go to the kitchen table to work on homework. The next day I give the permission slips to my teacher.

* * *

Next Wednesday. I pack my bags and set my alarm on my alarm clock and my cell phone. I want to make sure I'm not late. It's set for five in the morning. I pack every essential thing. Plus something to keep me entertained on the plane ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can hardly sleep I'm so excited for the trip. Even if it's only for a few days. Maybe Hikaru's right, maybe I am being a bit childish and over excited. There's no problem with becoming your inner child. The alarm goes off. I snap it off. Better wake Ageha. I get out of bed and get changed. I grab my suitcase, drag it out into the hallway, and went into Ageha's room.

"Ageha, come on, time to wake up." She slowly sat up. "Come on, we only have twenty minutes." She got up and out of bed. I grabbed her suitcase and pulled it outside while she got dressed. I brought the suitcases downstairs, then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, but I find there's already breakfast at the table. I thought the cooks said that I had to cook. The kitchen door opens to reveal Hikaru coming out with two plates. I haven't really talked to him since our small fight.

"Hikaru?"

"I made breakfast. To say I'm sorry for calling you childish and overly excited."

"Thank you. You didn't have to make breakfast."

"Yes I did."

"Ok, I'll help you clean up then."

"No, you just eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"Ok. Thanks again, Hikaru."

"No problem, Like I said, it was my way of apologizing to you." Hikaru walked back into the kitchen. I followed so I could help.

"I insist on helping you."

"Ok, If you want to." I picked up the pan for the eggs, it was still hot on the handle and I dropped it. "Kaoru!" He grabbed my hand and looked at it. "Looks like it's only minor, go run it under cold water." I nod and walk over to one of the sinks, turning it on cold. After I'm done, I help with the rest of the dishes, making sure not to get burned again. Hikaru didn't sit down and eat with us, he just ran upstairs. He soon walks in and sits at the table.

"This is really great, Hikaru. I didn't know you could cook."

"Yea. I actually didn't. I just guessed. I watched Haruhi cook dinner for us that one time. On to another subject, I decided to accompany you two on the trip. That's why I got up early."

"Really?"

"Yes. I decided that it would probably be more fun than sitting in a classroom. Plus, someone has to be there to watch over you two."

"That's great Hikaru." There was a beeping noise. Hikaru looked down at his watch.

"Ok, we need to clean up and get to the school." We both nod and clean up, grab our bags and go out into the limo. Which drives us to the school, just in time too. We got on the bus that will take us to the airport. The teacher called out the names. The ride to the airport was so long. Luckily, Haruhi, Hikaru, Ageha and I get to sit next to eachother. Ageha gets the window seat, I'll sit between her and Hikaru. Hikaru will sit between me and Haruhi. I really want those two to get together already.

We reach the airport and it's a bit crowded, but not much. It is 5:50 in the morning. I make sure that Ageha doesn't get caught in the crowd. Last we want is a home alone situation and she ends up in some other area. We get on the plane and it takes off. I inspect the burn on my hand, it kind of looks like a crescent moon. After probably a half hour, I fall asleep.

* * *

~Hikaru's Pov~

We finally get on the plane. It's not long until Kaoru and Ageha fall asleep. My little siblings. When I think of them, I can't even fight back a smile. They are about as close as me and Kaoru. Kaoru's head is resting gently on Ageha's head and Ageha's head rests on his arm. The plane ride takes a long time, but we finally land.

"Hey, Kaoru, we landed, wake up." He wakes up and blinks a few times. "Come on." He shakes Ageha awake and we get off the plane and onto another bus to go to the hotel we'll be staying at. All of us get to share a room, they still don't know Haruhi is a girl. That's a relief. Tomorrow, we will be going to the museum. However, we will be doing some sight seeing and we'll check out the museum when we want to. That's what the teacher said. Plus, we have to fill out a paper for the displays. There's always some catch. Kaoru thought it would be cooler if we went near nighttime. It's going to be a full moon also. Ageha doesn't seem scared. She's a strange little girl.

* * *

We go to the Museum later that night.

"This is so cool."

"It's so cob webby in here." Kaoru looked around a lot and nearly bumped into a pedestal holding a weird looking candle.

"Careful, we don't want to break anything. We're the last group to go and they'll know it was us."

"Don't you know what this candle is?" He was extremely excited over a candle. Well, it does have a neat design. Something our mother would design.

"um, no."

"This is the black flame candle, said to bring back the witches. It has to be lit on the full moon on All Hallows Eve."

"Let's see if it really works."

"What if it does? Then we'll be stuck with three witches." Even Haruhi is superstitious?

"I don't think anything will happen."

"I don't think you should light it."

"Too late." I walk over to the small gift shop, they sell lighters?

"No, Hikaru, don't." I walk over to the candle. "Hikaru!"

* * *

~Kaoru's Pov~

"Hikaru!" My heart is racing with anticipation. What if it's real, what if they come back, how can we fight them? Hikaru lit the candle.

"See nothing." I relax a little, until the flame goes black.

"You were saying?" The ground started to rumble beneath our feet. "Hide!" My first instinct is grab Ageha and hide her under the stairs. Hikaru hid Haruhi already.

"Go hide with Ageha." I nod and run to Ageha, while Hikaru hides with Haruhi.

"Shh, stay calm sis." There was a sudden slam and creepy laughter. Both Ageha and I have our eyes shut tight.

"Hmm, didn't expect this. Someone has lit the candle. But who? Can you get a scent on a child Mary?"

"I'll try, sister Winifred." She pauses for a moment. I open my eyes. She's coming closer to us. I can tell Ageha's really scared because she's shaking so much. I motion for her to be quiet and move her behind some large jars under the stairs. The witch finds me. "Found him. He's cowering in fear."

"Yea right?"

"Oh, feisty one." She grabs my arm and pulls me from under the stairs.

"Get off me." I can't break free from her grip.

"Let go of my brother." Hikaru is now standing.

"Oh, looks like we have twins here. All the more better. Let's whip up a potion right away."

"I gave you an order, now release my brother, or pay the price."

"What can you do, scrawny boy? We're witches."

"I can see that. How about we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes. First, let my brother go." She releases my hand and I walk over to Hikaru. "This game is called, "Guess which one of us is Hikaru" Game."

"Can you manage? If you lose, we get to leave." We were speaking in unison.

"Alright. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Ok, guess which one is Hikaru." The three looked at us. "The leader should be the one to chose." I saw Haruhi try to sneak over to the bookcase and grab the spell book.

"The one on the left is Hikaru?"

"Oops, you got it wrong."

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"We never lie when it comes to this game." I shifted my foot a little because it was starting to hurt and I slipped.

"Kaoru." Hikaru helped me up. "You ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." We both smile at eachother.

"I'm glad. Well, since you lost, we get to leave." We were starting to walk away.

"Stop. Why not stay here? It's been a while since we had visitors. We love children." What do we do now? They separated us from the door. I felt Hikaru grab my hand as to assure me everything will be ok. At least Haruhi and Ageha got out. The head witch went over to the display case holding her book, to find it was gone.

"Where's my book!?"

"It was just there wasn't it, sister?"

"Yes."

"I didn't sense anyone leave."

"Where is it?" Hikaru's look on his face didn't change from being serious. He said nothing. "I gave you a question, now I demand you tell me where my book is?"

"Like I'd tell you." She raised her hand and electricity shot out of it, hurting both of us. We both let go of eachother's hands and fall to the ground. I look up and I see the witch lift her hand again and she starts electrocuting Hikaru.

"Stop, please!" I get up and motion for stop. "Please, leave him alone." The witch stops. "Thank you."

"Sarah, Mary! Look at that boy's hand." I turn and see the two other witches walk over to me. The blond one grabs my hand and looks at it.

"He has a burn on his hand, the shape of the crescent moon."

"Interesting. Where did you get that burn mark?"

"I was helping my brother clean the breakfast dishes and I burnt my hand."

"It should have healed by now if it was a regular burn from something hot like a breakfast dish. You're no ordinary boy."

"Um…" I don't know what to say to that. "What does that even mean?"

"You are one of the rarest out there I've seen." How do I react to this? "Your soul, if we try to drain you, could make us young forever and we'd never die." I look over to Hikaru and he's knocked out. Ok, I am so glad Haruhi got away with the book. The two witches by me grabbed my arms and sat me down in a chair. They tied my arms to the chair along with my legs.

"All we need is that book. Sarah, sing."

"Sing what?"

"Sing the song that attracts children."

"Ooh, my favorite song."

"We will make him fall under a trance, so that he will tell us where the book is. Song Sarah."

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment." My vision started getting blurry. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden, of magic." I don't fall under the trance that they wanted me to, but I can pretend.

"Ok, little child, where is my book."

"Your book is outside under the house." I say monotonously.

"Let's go get it sisters." They all walk out. Gee, if you thought they were smart, they'd leave at least one to look after me. I heard Hikaru starting to wake up.

"Kaoru." He got up and walked over to me. "I thought they didn't have the book, why'd they tie you up?"

"They wanted me to tell them where the book was. Let's just get out of here." I looked behind the jars to make sure Ageha wasn't there, she wasn't. Hikaru and I both leave and get out. "Let's head for a graveyard, they can't step foot there because of hollow ground."

"That makes no sense. How come we can?"

"I don't know, that's what I read." We ran and Hikaru slowed down and I slowed too.

"There's a graveyard." We both ran into the graveyard. "I'll call Haruhi." He pulled out his blue cell and called Haruhi. "Haruhi, where are you and Ageha…? So are we…where…? Ok, we'll meet you there…ok, bye." He flipped his cell closed. "Haruhi and Ageha are by one of those giant altar-like graves."

"Ok." We both started running to the closest one. We find them within an instant. Haruhi had the book in her hands. It looks like the book was too cumbersome for her. "Thank goodness you two are ok."

"We were more worried about you. Ageha was about to cry." Hikaru got to her eye level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're sorry Ageha. We're ok." Hikaru was good at comforting our little sister. He's good at comforting people.

"You won't be for long." They looked up and saw the three witches. "Oh, there's my book. Now, why don't you hand that over to me?"

"No!"

"Fine then." She flew down and reached for Ageha. Hikaru slapped her arm.

"Don't even think about touching my little sister, witch."

"That goes double for all of you!" Normally I am not like this, but nobody messing with a Hitachiin and doesn't pay the price. Unless they're another Hitachiin of course.

"Kaoru, let's make a run for the sewers." I heard Haruhi.

"Ok, but how? Do you know where the sewers are?"

"Yes. I passed them on the way here."

"Ok. I'll tell Hikaru." I whispered to Hikaru. He nodded.

"Get on my back Ageha." Ageha did as told and got on Hikaru's back.

"Run!" We all started running to the sewer. "They're coming." Haruhi opened the sewer cap and went down. Ageha was next. The witches were getting closer.

"Kaoru, go."

"You'll come right?"

"Yes. Go." I went in, then Hikaru followed. "Luckily they won't go in the sewer."

"I don't think they know we went to the sewer."

"Let's hope so. We need to hurry back to the hotel."

"Right." We went along the sewer. I hope everything turns out ok for us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. A friend of mine is helping me with this. I couldn't keep in touch with her very well. You should check out her account, it's zoozo00. She's writing a Rhythm thief fanfics. I will have another chapter for my other story, Ouran. Oh and a one-shot of what went on in my mind for the first host club meeting. I'll see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We get to the end of the sewer. Hikaru goes first, then he helps Haruhi and Ageha out. Then I get out myself.

"HARUHI!" I know that voice. We all turn around and find Tamaki running up to us, Honey-Sempie is running next to him. Mori and Kyoya are walking behind them.

"What are you guys doin-" She was interrupted by Tamaki grabbing her into a hug and spinning around.

"I missed my little girl so much!"

"Tamaki-Sempie! Let me go!" Tamaki stopped spinning.

"So, that's the reason you came, because you missed Haruhi?"

"No, I missed my sons as well." He hugged us both.

"I wanted to see Ageha. She's so cute!" Ageha giggled. She liked being called cute.

"Ok, this is all fine and good, but we need to get out of here and to the hotel."

"Why in such a rush Kaoru? We just got here."

"We'll explain later."

"Yea, we need to go." There was a laugh. "Now!" We were about to run, but then the witches came on their brooms.

"Well, well, looks like we have more children to such dry."

"Um, Kaoru, Hikaru, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about that now, just run!" We started running, Tamaki got Ageha on his back, while Mori got Honey on his back. The witches were not far behind. When Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, she dropped the book, but luckily I picked it up. It was really heavy. They were gaining fast.

"Hikaru, take the book."

"Kay." I handed him the book and the witches were still chasing us. I felt arms wrap around me. "Kaoru!" I was lifted off the ground.

"Put me down." I elbowed the witch, I'm not sure which one it is, but I get free. I fall on the ground. "Don't worry, keep going." They listened and kept running, I caught up and we ran.

"Follow me!" Kyoya shouted at us. We followed him and he led us through a forest and we made it to an old school. We ran inside. "They will come in at any minute. This school has a kiln room, where they cook the clay pots and bowls. It could possibly kill them."

"Good idea."

"How do you know this?"

"Haruhi, you must have learned by now that I find out everything there is to know about every place." Kyoya is kind of creepy. Hikaru and I call him the Shadow King. "Now, let's get going, follow me." We followed Kyoya. "Tamaki, do you still have your tape recorder?"

"Why would Tamaki-Sempie have a recorder?"

"He's a crazy person, remember? Do you still have it?"

"No."

"Ok, hmm, does anyone have a cellphone I could use. I'll get you another one."

"I'll volunteer mine."

"Brilliant Kaoru. Hand it over." I hand him my cell phone. It's a cool shade of orange, like flame. He messes around with it and gets to the record button. "They are mainly after you three. Say something, now."

"Hey, I'm over here. Come get me, I'm not afraid of you ugly witches." He switches to Hikaru.

"Hah, nice one Kaoru. It's so true. It doesn't matter how many souls they steal, there will never be enough to make them even as pretty as a mule." He switched to Haruhi.

"Wow, you two are insane. I agree with you though. They might as well give up, it's fruitless, they won't ever be young and beautiful."

"I bet they wouldn't even change at all."

"Well said." Kyoya stopped the recording. "Ok, so, what do we do now?"

"We play it on loop. One of us is going to hide so that they can shut the door and lock it. Then turn it on. The faster one's would either be Tamaki, but he's a big chicken. Or the Hitachiin brothers."

"Well, leave Kaoru out of this. I'm the one who lit the candle, I'll shut the door."

"Ok, hide behind it."

"Ok."

"We'll get over by the wall." Hikaru nodded.

"Hika, be careful."

"I will Kao." He hid behind the door, Kyoya walked in and set the cellphone up. He walked back out and we followed him down the hall.

"I'm so nervous for him, what if it goes wrong?"

"Then Honey-Sempie can help him."

"Ok." I heard the witches coming and the recording going. They're falling for it. I heard a slam and a rustic shutting noise. I looked around the corner, Hikaru is turning on the kiln. The door is shut and locked.

"There, come on, let's get out of here." We left the school. "We must not let our guard down, they could escape."

"From the legends, it needs to be dawn before the spell is broken."

"It's a good thing that you know so much."

"Yes and you still didn't listen to him to not light the candle, but you did anyway."

"How was I supposed to know? I thought it wasn't real."

"You thought it was just some 'hocus pocus?"

"Yes."

"You're insane." We walked back to the hotel and went up to our room. "I guess you guys can stay with us."

"no need."

"What?"

"I knew what hotel you were staying at so I booked a room on the way here."

"You are prepared for everything, aren't you?"

"Yes he is."

"We'll see you tomorrow." They walked out, except for Tamaki.

"So, Haruhi sleeps here with you guys?"

"Yes, Kaoru and I share one bed, while Haruhi and Ageha share a bed. We aren't shady like you think, Boss."

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow then." He left the room. There was a boom of thunder. I could not see Haruhi at all.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru turned around and looked around.

"Ageha, where's Haruhi?"

"She is hiding under the bed." Hikaru walks over to the bed and looks underneath.

"Haruhi, come out."

"No, I'm fine here."

"I know that's not true silly." She soon came out with help from Hikaru. Another bang of thunder caused her to try to run, but Hikaru caught her in time and hugged her close. "Calm down, Haruhi, you're ok." He let go of her. "Stay there, don't move." He went to his suitcase and dug through it. He walked back to her, with headphones? The headphones were put on her head.

"thank you."

"no problem." We all went to bed, at least, I think, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

~Hikaru's Pov~

My little siblings get into bed. So does Haruhi. They fall asleep pretty fast. And Kaoru forgot to take off his shoes…again. I remove his shoes and cover him with the blanket. He's so adorable. Both of them are adorable when they sleep. I look to Haruhi, I can feel a blush come to my face. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I know I like her, but I can't admit it. I don't know how. I crawl into bed next to Kaoru, luckily he doesn't snore. I noticed something on his hand. I gently remove his hand from under the pillow and looked at it. There was what looked like a burn. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. Maybe the book with the eye ball will have an answer. I get up and walk over to it. I open the book. Ok, table of contents, potions, curses, counter-curses, defense spells, offense spells, chicken spells? Ok then…hmm. One chapter has my interest, soul powers. I flipped to that page and I looked through it. To my surprise, there is something about a crescent moon as the first thing. _"A child that bares a crescent moon on their hand has one of the most pure souls. If a witch takes their soul, that witch will never die, no matter what happens to them." _There was a picture of the crescent moon on a hand. It looks exactly like how Kaoru's does. They're after my little brother. I will not let that happen. Maybe I can draw a burn looking crescent moon on my hand. I don't want to boast, but I'm actually a pretty good artist. I grab my suitcase and pull out my travel art kit, never know when inspiration will hit you. I open it, pull out the charcoal pencil, and look at Kaoru's hand. Luckily it's on his left hand, we're both right handed. I draw the basic shape and color it. It look a lot like the burn, except for the charcoal pencil outline. I erase the charcoal and not affect the drawing on the burn. I put on some fingerless gloves that I have. Ageha thought it would be funny to cut off the tips of my gloves. I kept them anyway. I don't want it rubbing off on my face. I crawl into bed again and fell asleep.

"Hikaru." I woke up and I saw Ageha standing in front of me.

"What is it sissy?"

"Can I have something to drink, I can't reach the cups."

"Yea, sure." I get up and walk into the kitchen. I look in the cupboards, I forget where the cups are. What do you know, the very last cupboard I check has cups. Hate it when that happens. Like they say, leave no rock unturned. I grab a cup and fill it with water from the fridge water filter. I walk back and Ageha is nowhere to be seen. "Ageha?" I look around. "Ageha?" Haruhi sat up.

"What are you doing up?"

"Ageha woke me up needing something to drink and now I can't find her." Haruhi got out of bed

"Ageha, where are you?" I look to see if Kaoru is asleep. My heart starts racing when I see he's not there.

"Kaoru! Where are you?"

"Kaoru's gone too?"

"He's not in bed." I walk to the bathroom, the light is off. I open the door and turn on the light. Nobody is there. I look under the beds, nothing. Behind the curtain, n-n-no. "No."

"what?"

"The screen is ripped and the window is wide open."

"Oh no. The witches, it must have been them." The book is missing too.

"It had to have been them. I'm such an idiot. I let my guard down and my little siblings were taken. Though we know where they are going. I heard a faint song outside. I look out. The song went.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden, of magic." There's kids starting to walk down the street. No. They are not getting away with this.

"Haruhi, how awake are you?"

"Pretty awake, now."

"Good, let's get going. We are going to save my little siblings."

"Ok." We got our shoes on and left the hotel room. We knew the way there.

* * *

~Kaoru's Pov~

I heard Ageha's little voice. I was starting to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at Ageha, her face had fear and shock written all over it.

"K-K-" A hand was placed over both our mouths. I was pulled off the bed. The witch called Mary was covering Ageha's mouth. It was probably the witch, Sarah, who was covering my mouth. I was about as tall as her. We were dragged to the window. They pushed us out, but brooms caught us. Am I still in my dream world?

"Sarah, it's time to sing. You know the song."

"Ooh my favorite." She started singing the same song as earlier. We landed in front of their house, dragged in, and tied to a chair.

"Please, let my sister go. I'm the one you want. She doesn't have the crescent moon on her hand, I do. So please, let her go."

"Why should we?"

"She's only a little girl. She has so much more to live for than me."

"then she could lead that idiot you call a brother here with that ugly cross dresser."

"Hikaru is not an idiot. Haruhi is the most beautiful girl in the world. Unlike you hags. You can't tell how ugly you are because your ugliness broke your mirror." I normally didn't get that mad. Sure Hikaru does stupid stuff sometimes, but he's not an idiot.

"Yea, have you seen yourselves lately?"

"Ageha, stay out of this."

"Enough of this stalling, let's get the potion started up." I saw them start to mix random ingredients inside the cauldron. Winifred said something about dead man's toe then Sarah started spinning around saying 'dead man's toe!' Great, crazy people have kidnapped us. "Ah, it's finally ready. Which one shall be first?" She dipped a giant wooden spoon into the cauldron and approached me. I kept my mouth shut as tightly as I could. "Mary, hold his nose." I felt her hold my nose so I couldn't breathe. I could tell my face was starting to turn color from no oxygen coming to my lungs. A knock at the door. "Sarah, open the door." The door opened and Sarah screamed.

"Kaoru! Ageha!"

"Big brother Hikaru!"

"Hika-" I wasn't thinking and the spoon was put in my mouth. I tried spitting it out but Mary knew this and covered my mouth.

"Kaoru, No!" I make sure not to swallow. She tilted my head back and made me swallow. She removed her hand. Hikaru ran up to Mary and hit her away from me. Sarah and Mary were knocked out. Winifred used her powers to knock Hikaru back. I felt weaker and weaker. There was an orange mist around me.

"Ah, perfect. I'm going to drain every part of your soul from you." Suddenly she fell forward. Haruhi was behind her and hit her with her own book. She then untied me and Ageha. I felt so weak, I couldn't move.

"Hikaru, you ok?"

"Yes, fine. Is Kaoru and Ageha ok?"

"Yes, their fine. Kaoru seems low on energy though." I heard Hikaru get up. The orange mist has disappeared by now. Hikaru looked at me.

"Here, I'll carry you, Kaoru." With Haruhi's help, I was now on Hikaru's back. We all left, but I heard a crash before Haruhi came out.

"Sorry, had to take care of something. There is no potion for them now."

"Just in case, let's go to the graveyard."


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

They started running, I tried my best not to fall asleep. We made it to the graveyard. Hikaru sat me down on the ground.

"You ok, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." I reply. We heard a laugh. That can be only one thing, or three technically. "Oh no, they're relentless."

"They are not going to get anyone as long as I'm around. Haruhi, hide with Ageha, protect her. I'll protect Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Ok." She grabbed Ageha's hand and led her away. They hid inside a tree that still had yet to turn it's leaves. It was full of leaves and you couldn't see them. The witches came.

"Sarah, you know what to do." Winifred said.

"Right, Sister Winifred." She cleared her throat. I know what's coming. I thought of a plan.

* * *

~Hikaru~

She starts singing.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of Magic." Sarah sings. I cover my ears, but I can still somewhat hear her. "Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment." Out of the corner of my eye, Kaoru gets up. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of Magic." He starts moving toward her.

"No, Kaoru!" I grab his hand and he stops.

"Can't you see your brother doesn't want to stay?" The Head-Witch says.

"He prefers us." Sarah says.

"No, you bewitched him. Kaoru, snap out of it." I say desperately. I turn him to look at me. His eyes have no emotion. Almost as if, he's staring off into space. "Kaoru." I shook his shoulders. "Kaoru, please." Why won't he snap out of it? Then, he. He stepped away and went toward the witches. I tried to grab for him but I'm too late. "Kaoru!" The witch grabbed him by the waist and lifted him off the ground. She pulled out the vial and was about to make him drink it, when he tried hitting it out of her hand. He wasn't under their spell. The vial started to fall and I caught it.

"Give me that vial." The head witch ordered. I still don't know her name. I really don't want to.

"Sorry, but no." I say. I step back from her.

"Give it to me or I let go of your precious brother." If I give her the vial, Kaoru dies, if I don't give it to her, Kaoru dies. What am I going to do? I quickly look to see the other two witches grabbed Haruhi and Ageha. "Give me the vial! Or all that you love is gone." I look at the vial. If I smash it, then they might get seriously hurt. I give her the vial, Kaoru will die and so will countless others. He means everything to me. I will not regret this next move. I open the vial and drink down the potion. I try not to gag.

"That was disgusting." I drop it. The witches set Haruhi and Ageha down gently.

"That was the worst mistake you could have done."

"I don't care." She drops Kaoru, but he grabbed the end of her broom to keep himself up. He was holding on tightly, the witch started trying to pry his fingers off. "Hold on tight, Kaoru, don't let go!"

"I'm trying not to." She started kicking him. Oh if only I had a broom. Or if I was able to get to her. She'd be so dead right now. Nobody hurts my little brother.

"Get off my broom!" She ordered. Please stay strong, Kaoru.

"No." He said back. I try running underneath the broom.

"Kaoru, let go, I'll catch you."

"No. If I do, she could get you and I'd lose you. I'm not letting that happen!" She starts making the broom spin and he slides off and goes flying into a tree.

"Kaoru!" I start running to him, but something catches the back of my shirt. I can tell it's the head witch. "You don't know what mistake you just made." I kicked into older brother mode. I spin around and stomp on the end of her broom and she fell off. She was now on the ground. I knew that hollow ground thing didn't make sense. I'm ready to fight. Nobody hurts my little brother. I get into a fighting stance, even though I'm getting weaker. I need to hold her off until the sun rises and she disappears for good. Haruhi and Ageha are holding off the other two witches from what I can tell. "Don't you know not to mess with someone's little brother." I then tried to punch her, but she grabbed my arm.

"You are so pathetic little boy." Then, someone came and hit her away. I turned and saw it was Honey-Senpai.

"Hika-chan, are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good, go get Kao-chan."

"Right." I ran over to Kaoru.

"H-Hika." Kao says. Sounds like he got the wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok." I check to make sure he has no broken bones. It doesn't appear so. Once I'm sure nothing's broken, I pick him up.

"I hate it when all the air get's knocked out of your lungs." He says, confirming my suspicions.

"I hate it too. Come on. It's almost sunrise." Just as I said that, I saw a small glimmer of light. I turn around, just in time to see two of the witches explode. Then the head-witch, Winifred, I think her name is, turns to stone. Honey-senpai runs away just as she explodes as well. "They're gone." I'm so relieved it's over. "Just go to sleep, ok? Everything will be ok in the morning." I said.

"Um, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea?"

"It is morning."

"You know what I meant, silly." Kaoru smiled. He's so adorable. Ageha ran over to us.

"Is it finally over Big Brother Hika?" She asks.

"Yea. It should be over. Let's go back t-" I was cut off by the sound of Tamaki-Senpai's voice.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki runs up and starts hugging and spinning Haruhi around.

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go!" Haruhi shouts. The scene is pretty comical. It usually is.

"I was so worried when none of you were in your hotel room. Kyoya was able to locate you. Please don't scare Daddy like that again, Haruhi!" Tamaki says, still spinning her around.

"Ok, I won't, now let me go!" Tamaki is extremely insane.

"Why do you have a glove on your left hand Hika-chan?" I look to Honey-senpai. I forgot I was wearing it.

"Um, I like to wear fingerless gloves when I sleep." I say. I bet Kaoru won't buy that. He knows that I never sleep with gloves on.

"But, you're not sleeping?" Honey-senpai points out.

"I forgot to take them off my hand because I was in panic."

"Oh, ok." That seemed to persuade him, but Kaoru doesn't seem like he believes it.

"Hikaru, really?" Kaoru asks.

"What?"

"Can you set me down? I think I can stand."

"Ok." I set Kaoru down and he _is_ able to stand. He grabs my left hand and pulls the glove off.

"Hikaru, what's this on your hand?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it, let's go back to the Hotel." I said.

"Ok, then you can tell me there." Kaoru says. Why does he want to know so badly?

"Sure." I look around the others. Since when did they leave? "Um…" I trail off.

"I have no idea." Kaoru says.

"Neither do I. Come on Ageha."

"Ok."

"Want one of us to carry you? You seem tired." I ask. She shook her head, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Come on, bug." I crouch down so she can get on my back. She gets on my back and I stand up. She has her arms around my neck. The three of us walk to the hotel, where our friends are. "Thanks for abandoning us back there."

"Sorry, we thought you were following." Tamaki says.

"Sure you were. Anyway, I better clean up our hotel room while Kaoru and Ageha rest." I say.

"Ok." Tamaki says.

"I'm not tired. I can help." Kaoru says. He's tired, I can hear it in his voice.

"No chance, my little brother. You've been through a lot tonight."

"So have you." Kaoru points out.

"I want to stay up and help too." Ageha says.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open. Same with you, Kaoru. You guys need your sleep." We walked into the hotel and went up to our floor. We make it to our room. "Ageha, let's get you in bed."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because you're tired."

"I'm not tired." She says, tiredly. I laugh a little bit.

"Yes you are." I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I, then, cover her up and she falls asleep. "Kaoru, you get some sleep too." I tell him.

"I don't need to sleep. You've had much less sleep than me." Kaoru spoke the truth. I haven't gotten as much sleep.

"I'm not the one who got flung into a tree." I get him to lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. I sit next to the bed. I love my little siblings so much. So many things could have gone wrong tonight. I could have lost the two most important people in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I did. I'd live on of course, but I doubt I would ever be happy again. I'm glad for the way things went. I hear the door open. Haruhi runs in, quickly spins around, shuts the door and locks it, trying to catch her breath.

"I finally got away from him." Haruhi said, she was panting so much, I'm surprised she could even speak.

"He can be overzealous sometimes. Shows how much he cares for you. He seems to care about all of us, but seems the most attached to you."

"Yea. I don't get it." She says.

"Me either." There's a slight silence. Haruhi comes over to me, I'm sitting on the ground next to Kaoru.

"So how's Kaoru?" Haruhi asks.

"He seems to be doing ok, despite the fall. He doesn't seem hurt." I explain.

"That's a relief, I was concerned because that was not a short height. Especially being thrown like he was.

"Yea, he's lucky he didn't break anything. I'm glad he's able to sleep."

"You better get some sleep too. I can clean things up."

"You're not doing it by yourself. I'll help." I stood up. The two of us started to clean the Hotel room. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Whatever happened to the book?" Haruhi paused for a moment.

"I have no idea."

"I think we might have left it at the Witch Museum."

"I hope so. It'd be hard to find it if we left it in the graveyard."

"Yea." Everything seems like it'll be ok. The witches are gone. None of us are hurt. We'll be returning back to Japan tomorrow.

* * *

I am finally done with this story. I hope you guys who actually read this enjoyed it. This is finally the end. No more chapters. If you have any questions, let me know through a PM or through a review. I will be making an Ordon Anastasia story. It will have Hikaru and Kaoru as the main characters. It's hard not to have them as your favorite.

See ya soon,

-SkyLink :D


End file.
